Getting Stronger
by fairyfreak12
Summary: When Lisanna comes back everyone ignores Lucy and then calls her weak and she isn't going to sit back and let that happen. How will the members of the guild take it and who will she meet on her journey to getting stronger? This will be either Nalu, Sticy, or Lalu. I will be holding a poll for it! First chap is short!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok sooo this is my first fanfic so take it easy on me! this will be either Nalu Sticy or Lalu I'll hold a poll for it! Sorry for any grammar or spelling issues ahead of time! And yes this may be a stereotypical Lucy is ignored ever since Lisanna came back fic. But there will be twists and turns! **

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry do you see Natsu and Lucy getting cozy together in the back corners of Fairy Tail? No? I DON'T OWN IT! Sadly... Hiro Mashima does. **

**Chapter 1: Today is not my best day.**

To put it plainly, I was depressed. Don't get me wrong, I think Lisanna is really nice and all but ever since she came back I've been completely ignored. Even my team won't talk to me! Well at least Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Laxus, and Pantherlily aren't ignoring me.

"...Lu-chan... LU-CHAN!" I heard somebody shout.

"Huh? What?"

"You weren't listening to a single thing i said where you?" Asked Levy. "Oh uh sorry..." I said.

Levy just sighed and said, "I was trying to tell you about the job Gajeel, Pantherlily, and I are going on."

"Ooooh, you and Gajeel huh?"

She blushed and smacked my arm. "Lu-chan what are you saying?!"

"Oh please everybody but you and Gajeel realize that you like each other!" I laughed.

"N-no we don't! We are just friends, and even if I did like him i doubt he likes me too." Levy said.

"A-ha! So you admit it?" Judging by the flaming red blush that was almost the same color as Erza's hair that was on her face, I could totally tell I was right.

"Hey Luce!" I heard someone shout from across the guild, interrupting my conversation.

I turned around and was shocked to see Team Natsu heading my way, including Lisanna. 'Huh, thats weird they have been ignoring me for the past couple of months ever since Lisanna came back from the "Dead"' I thought to myself. 'I wonder what this could be about.'

"So Lucy," Natsu said when he got up to me with Gray, Lisanna, and Erza behind him. I blushed a little bit because I may have a small... or really big crush on Natsu. I mean what do you expect? He saves me allll the time! "So we were thinking about Lisanna joining the team! And you know 6 people, including Happy, are a lot of people for one group so we were thinking that you should leave the team!" There went my blush, along with my smile. "I mean you are kinda weak and you don't really benefit the team that much-" He was cut off by Erza's fist in his face. "NATSU! that was rude you didn't have to be that mean about it!"

"No no Erza... He's right I'm weak and I'm sorry I was such a bother... Well anyway now at least I won't have to split the reward money!..." My bangs covered my eyes, creating a shadow over them.

"See, she gets it!" shouted Natsu.

"Lu-chan..." Levy looked at me worriedly.

"Well guys I've gotta go I'll see you guys later!" I got up and ran out of the guild, knowing Levy was shouting for me. But, when i swung the doors to the guild open to run out I heard a thump and a masculine voice shout, "SHIT!"

Uh... oops?

I paused for a second before rushing out to see who i had hit with the door and there was Laxus, sitting on the ground rubbing his forehead.

"Oh my gosh i am sooo sorry Laxus!"

"Jeez what the hell Blondie?!" Laxus sat on the ground glaring at me angrily, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

'Blondie?...But isn't he blonde too?' I reached my hand out to him hoping to help him up. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know you were out here and I was in such a rush and..." I trailed off and my expression became pained and tears welled up in my eyes, remembering what had just happened.

Instead of taking my outstretched hand and looked at me kinda strange. "What? Something on my face?" I started whipping at my face and he just laughed at me and said, "No, nothing on your face, I was just wondering about that sad expression on your face."

"Oh... well thats not important-" I was interrupted, YET AGAIN, by Natsu, who had seen me hitting Laxus with the door and had walked up behind me and said, "Shes probably being a little bitch and crying because we kicked her off the team cuz she's weak and we wanted Lisanna back on the team because-"

He was once again cut off by fist in his face, but this time instead of the fist being covered in armor, it was covered in lightning. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

'Well... this day couldn't get any worse.' No sooner had I thought that that two unexpected guests showed up. 'Well... I was wrong.'


	2. Chapter 2 Well, I guess it's time to go

**I'm sooooo sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been waaay too busy! Anyways I've had suggestions of doing Rolu, Lalu, Sticy, or Nalu but I'm still not entirely sure which one I should do so comment who you think should win!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IF I DID MY SHIPS WOULD HAVE SAILED A LOOOONG TIME AGO! Thank you and enjoy chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Well, I guess it's time to go**

**Lucy's POV**

_Previously: 'Well... this day couldn't get any worse.' No sooner had I thought that, two unexpected guests showed up. 'Well... I was wrong.'_

"BLONDIE!"

'What is with blonde people calling me Blondie- Kyaa!' And that thought was cut off by a certain blonde dragon-slayer tackling me to the ground.

Sting was currently laying on top of me nuzzling his face into my chest. It took me a second to process what the hell was going on, but when I could finally comprehend what happened I pushed him off me and stood up. Wanna know what I did after that? I bet you can guess.

"LUCY KICK!" I Lucy kicked that bastard right in the face.

"Lushi, what was that for?" Sting said while rubbing his red cheek. Laxus had decided to sit back down after he punched Natsu, and Natsu ,whose face was bruised from Laxus' punch, had his jaw basically on the floor after seeing Sting tackle me. Wonder what his problem is?

"You don't just tackle someone then sexually harass them!" I yelled at Sting.

"You know Sting, she has a point." Lector, who I didn't even notice until now, said while Rogue and Frosch, who I also didn't notice, nodded in agreement.

"I don't even care right now, I'm going inside to talk to Master." And with that I left the four Dragon Slayers outside and went up to Masters office. After knocking on his door I heard a faint "come in" and walked in.

"Master, I want to temporarily leave Fairy Tail to train." I said with no emotion what-so-ever.

"Are you sure about this my child?" Master Makarov asked.

"Positive. Please don't let anybody know I'm leaving. I'm curious about how long it will take them to notice." I said and held my hand out so he could temporarily remove my Fairy Tail mark. With that done I walked by everyone in the guild and kept my hand behind my back so no one knew that my mark was gone. When I walked through the doors I was unaware of four pairs of eyes burning holes into my head.

**Laxus' POV**

'Wonder where Blondie's going?' I thought to myself. 'She looked like she was hiding something..."

"Oiy, Laxus... Laxus... LAXUS!" I jumped in my seat a little and looked over at Freed, one of the other members of the Raijinshuu tribe.

"Whats up?" I asked him.

"What's got you thinking so hard? I haven't seen you so deep in thought for awhile now." Freed asked me worriedly.

"Oh, nothing..." I told him while staring at the door Blondie had just walked through.

**Sting's POV**

"Hmm, wonder where Blondies going." I said under my breath. Of course that didn't keep Rogue from noticing. I mean he is a Dragon-Slayer like me.

"Why are you so curious about her? And what was with that scene you made earlier by tackling her like that?" Rogue asking me. I couldn't really tell if he was really curious or not, even after knowing him for years, I still can't understand what he's feeling sometimes.

"I thought it would be fun! And besides shes fun to mess with." I smirked.

"Sting-kun, why do you think she is so much more fun to mess with then the other girls?" Lector asked.

"Shes just different. Easiest way to put it." I said with finality.

**Rogue's POV**

'Strange... That, I think, is exactly what Ms. Lucy Heartfilia is... I'm starting to think I like strange' I thought with a smile.

"Oi, what's with the creepy smile on your face?" Sting said. Next thing everyone else sees is him laying on the ground and me walking away calmly with my usual blank expression.

**Natsu's POV**

'Something seems different, I just can't figure out what...'

**Lucy's POV**

After getting back to my apartment I called out Virgo. "Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Is it time for punishment, Hime?" Asked Virgo, as usual.

I just ignored it and said "No Virgo, do you mind packing up my stuff and storing it in the spirit world until I find a new place to stay at?"

"Of course, Hime." And with that she was gone. Well, I guess it's time to go.


End file.
